Como se creo Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Omake de Pride
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: la historia que nadie conocía la creación de la segunda serie de la franquicia de Fullmetal Alchemist y un omake sobre la escena del capi 51 en donde Pride está enviando el S.O.S pero un poco alterada XD
1. ¿Cómo se creó FullMetal Alchemist: Broth

¿Cómo se creó FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**¿Cómo se creó FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?****  
**

**Después de leer esta historia algunos se preguntaran ¿cómo rayos se me ocurrió esto? Pues lo llevo pensando desde que me aventure a ver Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Antes de ver FMA: B primero fui a wikipedia y me leí las tramas de FMA y FMA: B ya que tenía entendido que había dos series de FMA pero con tramas un poco distintas, Como me gusto mas la trama de Brotherhood decidí verla primero (FMA clásico aun estoy indecisa sobre si verla o no verla)**

**En fin… mientras leía me imaginaba las expresiones de los personajes de FMA si supieran como era en realidad la trama original y además estaba bastante impresionada de que hicieran una serie que siguiera fielmente el manga y así nació esta historia **

* * *

**:  
:**

**Estudio Bones…**

**:  
:**

**Oficina del Director del FMA… (Nota: al director lo representare como un gato XD) **

**:  
:**

Director: Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzz

:

Se abre la puerta violentamente….

:

Winry, Alphonse y Mustang: ¡DIRECTOR!

Director: ¡MIAU! – el gato salta del sillón asustado hasta su mesa – a son ustedes

Winry, Alphonse y Mustang: ¡QUEREMOS UNA EXPLICACION!

Director: Miau – cae en su silla - ¿Qué pasa?

:

Los tres personajes lanzan la mesa hasta una pared

:

Alphonse: ¿¡POR QUÉ AL FINALIZAR LA SERIE PIERDO TODOS MIS RECUERDOS Y ADEMAS MANDAN A MI HERMANO A OTRO MUNDO!?

Director: pues… pues…

Winry: ¿¡POR QUÉ YO QUEDO SOLA AL FINAL DE LA SERIE!? EN EL MANGA YO ME CASO CON EDWARD

Mustang: Me quedo tuerto, No me convierto en Fuhrer y además me convierten en el asesino de los padres de esta chica (señala a Winry) ¡¿POR QUÉ?! YO NO HICE NADA MALO – replicaba Mustang – además el culpable de la muerte de la muerte de los padres de Winry fue Scar

Winry: ¿fue él? – pregunto viendo a Mustang

Mustang: si _"¿acaso solo se leyó la parte en la que se casa con Acero?"_

Director: déjenme decirles que Hiromu-san dijo que quería un finales diferentes en el manga y en el anime así que…

:

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta. Esta vez es Scar arrastrando a Lust

:

Scar: primero ¿Por qué pusieron a esta mujer como la novia de mi hermano? (señala a Lust)

Lust: segundo: ¿Por qué en la película me emparejan indirectamente con este? (señala a Scar)

Director. Nadie hablo de empare-

:

La puerta se abre otra vez. Ahora quienes entrar son Izumi junto con su esposo, Father y Envy

:

Izumi: (golpea la mesa abriéndole un hueco) ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE YO ESTOY MUERTA EN LA PELICULA!? ¿¡ACASO PAREZCO ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA MORIR FACILMENTE POR UNA ENFERMEDAD!? – Izumi vomita sangre y su esposo le limpia la boca

Director: ¿de verdad quiere que conteste?

Father: ¿Qué paso conmigo? ¿Por qué no salí en la serie? YO SOY EL VILLANO PRINCIPAL

Director. Era…- le corrigió el gato ganándose una mirada escalofriante de Father

Envy: ¿¡Por qué me convierten en el medio hermano de este idiota (refiriéndose a Al) y su hermano mayor enano!? ¿¡Y por qué yo no soy el responsable de la guerra de Ishva!l? ¿¡Qué rayos les pasa!? – Envy tira la mesa del director por la ventana

Director: yo…

:

Entra Hohenheim

:

Hohenheim: disculpe señor director… ¿Por qué me emparejan con otra mujer? La única mujer que he amado en mi vida en Trisha

Director: (cargando un escudo) ¿Por qué no se van a quejar con los guionistas? Ellos…

:

Entran Ling, Lan Fan, May Chang y Olivier Mira Armstrong

:

Olivier: (desenvaina la espada) [ojos asesinos] ¿¡POR QUÉ NO APARESCO EN LA SERIE!? HE ESPERADO DESDE EL VOLUMEN 16 DEL MANGA PARA HACER MI APARICION EN EL ANIME

May Chang: yo ayude a Edward-san a recuperar su brazo y además ¡soy la pareja de Alphonse-sama!

Alphonse: ¿de veras?

Ling Yao: yo también ayude a Edward varias veces… además me convertí en el contenedor de Greed

Lan Fan: el joven amo y tenemos que aparecer en la serie

Director: _"bien creo que ya no falta nadie más"_

:

Se abre la puerta de nuevo y esta vez entran Rose y Paninya

Paninya: quiero saber ¿¡Por qué me quitaron mi brazo derecho!? Yo solamente perdí mis piernas en el manga

Rose: no me molesta que cambien el color de mi piel ¡Pero si me molesta que hayan hecho que me secuestraran y me violaran!

Winry: ah y otra cosa ¿Quién es esa mujer llamada Noe? O Noah – saca una foto - ¿y por qué esta tan amistosa con Ed?

Alphonse: ¿Por qué mientras que en el manga el homúnculo Sloth tiene la forma de un gigante musculoso tiene la forma de mi madre?

Izumi: hablando de homúnculos… ¿¡Por qué mi hijo es convertido en el homúnculo Wrath!? Ya de por si fue duro que la verdad me quitara algunos órganos internos… (Vomita sangre otra vez)

Sig (esposo de Izumi): tranquila cariño

Hohenheim: ¿Por qué me nombraron Hohenheim de la luz? – Hohenheim era único ahí que estaba calmado

Winry: ¿no creen que Al y Ed han sufrido demasiado?

Rose: hablando de Ed ¿En donde esta?

:  
:

**En Resembool…**

:  
:

Edward: ¿eh? ¿Molesto?... Para nada – se come un pedazo de tarta de manzana – en ambas series me aumentan de estatura y Al recupera su cuerpo así que estoy bien

:  
:

**De Vuelta en la oficina…**

:  
:

Mustang: ¿¡Por qué no me convertir en el fuhrer!?

Selim: ¿¡Por qué no soy Pride como en el manga!?

Alphonse: ¿¡por que tengo los ojos marrones en el anime!?

Scar: ¡¿Por qué soy el creador de la piedra filosofal?!

Father: ¡¿Quién es esa mujer llamada Dante?! ¡¿en qué parte del manga apareció?!

Grumman: ¡¿Y qué paso conmigo?!

Director: ¿Quién es usted?

Mustang: ¡¿Por qué me dejan tuerto?!

:

Cada vez llegaban más y más personajes, algunas quejándose por no aparecer en el anime y otros porque su participación en la serie no fue la misma que en el manga

:  
:

**De vuelta con Ed… (N.T: aprovechando que está solo en la casa XD)**

:  
:

Edward: (cantando) So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between…

:

Edward estaba usando una camisa y sus calzoncillos azules **(Nota: La canción que canta Edward se llama****New divide y es de ****Linkin Park****)**

:  
:

**De Vuelta en la oficina…**

:  
:

Yoki: ¡yo golpee a Pride con un auto! ¡Ayude en la serie!

Pinako: _"¿Qué hago yo aquí?"_

Winry: ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME CASO CON EDWARD!?

Director: ¡YA BASTA!

:

El director saca a todos los personajes de su oficina

:

Director: ¡si tanto les gusta el manga está bien! – Grita, agarra el teléfono y marca un numero – ¿Hola? ¿Hiroshi? Soy Seiji, quiero que hagas un guion para una nueva serie de FMA… ¡No, no es una continuación de la película!... ¡YA SE QUE A LOS FANS NO LE GUSTAN MUCHO LOS FINALES AMBIGUOS! ¡Va a ser un reinicio de la franquicia! los capítulos van a estar basados fielmente en los del manga… okey, okey adios (cuelga) ¿Felices?

- Todos: ¡Sí! – todos se van

:

En caso de que la serie no complaciera a los personajes, para evitar algo parecido a lo que acaban de leer Seiji dejo a Yasuhiro Irie como nuevo director de la serie

:

Y así nació Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

:

**FIN**


	2. Omake de Pride

Omake

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Omake: Escena de Pride enviando S.O.S**

* * *

**:  
:**

Heinkel: ¿Qué demonios estará pasando? – se aleja un poco de la cúpula en donde Alphonse y Pride están atrapados – Es molesto estar aquí sin poder hacer nada… Nunca pensé que llegaría ser una persona tan impaciente

:

Heinkel escucha el ruido que hace Pride con el casco de Al

:

Heinkel: desde ayer está haciendo ese sonido… ¡Oye, Alphonse! ¿Qué es ese ruido?

:

Alphonse: es solo Selim jugando con mi cabeza…

:

Heinkel: Hmp Incluso con esa cosa en su interior, sigue siendo un niño… -

:

Empieza a caminar de nuevo pero se detiene al escuchar mejor el sonido y entonces su expresión cambia a una de terror

:

Heinkel: ¡Detenlo, Alphonse!

Alphonse: ¿eh? - se incorpora un poco

Heinkel: ¡Haz que deje de hacer ese sonido! ¡Es el código Morse que el ejército usa para comunicarse!

:

Alphonse voltea y se da cuenta de que Pride todavía tiene el control del cuerpo de Selim

:

Heinkel: ¡Esta dando nuestra localización…!... ¿um?

:

Ocurre una gran explosión que destroza parte de la cúpula logrando liberar a Pride

:

Pride: Hola… gracias por venir… señor repartidor

Repartidor: ¡Enrique Pizza! ¡Pizza hechas con alquimia! ¡Entregamos pizzas en cualquier lugar, hora y momento! (saca un papel del bolsillo) ¿Quién envió el código Morse de pizza S.O.S?

Pride: Yo! (Levanta la mano)

Repartidor: aquí esta su pizza súper extra grande con todos los ingredientes señor – el repartidor le entrega a Pride una caja de pizza del tamaño de May Chang

Pride: gracias – deja la pizza en el suelo y saca algo de dinero de sus bolsillo – quédese con el cambio (le da el dinero al repartidor)

Repartidor: gracias disfrute su pizza (se va)

:

Pride se sienta en el suelo, abre la caja y empieza a comer la pizza

:

**Fin**


End file.
